Whitfield County, Georgia
Whitfield County is a county located in the northwestern part of the U.S. state of Georgia. As of the 2010 census shows a population of 102,599. The county seat is Dalton. The county was created on December 30, 1851. Whitfield County is part of the Dalton, Georgia Metropolitan Statistical Area, which is also included in the Chattanooga-Cleveland-Dalton, TN-GA-AL Combined Statistical Area. History During the Civil War, the men of Whitfield County answered the call to enlist in the Confederate Army. The following units were raised in Whitfield County. *2nd Regiment, Georgia Infantry, Company H, Whitfield Infantry *2nd Regiment, Georgia Infantry, Company H, Georgia Volunteers *34th Regiment, Georgia Infantry, Company A, Fitzgerald Rifles *36th Regiment, Georgia Infantry (Glenn), Company B *36th Regiment, Georgia Infantry (Glenn), Company C *36th Regiment, Georgia Infantry (Glenn), Company G *36th Regiment, Georgia Infantry (Glenn), Company H *36th Regiment, Georgia Infantry (Glenn), Company I *39th Regiment, Georgia Infantry, Company C, Wells Guards *60th Regiment, Georgia Infantry, Company B, Fannin Guards *60th Regiment, Georgia Infantry, Company C, Walker Independents *60th Regiment, Georgia Infantry, Company D, Whitfield Volunteers *60th Regiment, Georgia Infantry, Company E, Bartow Avengers *60th Regiment, Georgia Infantry, Company F, Gilmer Volunteers *1st Regiment Georgia State Guards, "Tunnel Hill Guards" Commanded by Captain Rev. Hamiliton Young (Home Guard Unit) *"Dalton Machine Guards" Commanded by Captain James H. Bard (Home Guard Unit) Several engagements took place in and around Whitfield County including: *Battle of Varnell's Station: May 9, 1864; Skirmish: May 7, 1864 *Battle of Buzzards Roost/Rocky Face Ridge: May 7–13, 1864; October 13–14, 1864 *Battle of Dug Gap: May 8, 1864 *Battle of Nickajack Gap: March 9, 1864; May 7, 1864 *Battle of Dalton I: February 22–27, 1864 *Battle of Dalton II: August 14–15, 1864 *Battle of Resaca: May 13–15, 1864 *Skirmish at Dalton: January 1, 1864; November 30, 1864; December 5, 1864; March 14, 1865 *Affair at Dalton: March 13, 1865 *Skirmishes at Tunnel Hill: September 11, 1863; January 28, 1864; February 23, 24-25 1864; May 5–7, 1864; March 3, 1865 *Battle of Tilton: October 13, 1864; Skirmish: May 13, 1864 *Skirmish near Trickum's Crossroads: October 27, 1864 *Skirmish at Buzzard's Roost: April 22, 1865 Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.2%) is water. The majority of Whitfield County is located in the Conasauga River sub-basin in the ACT River Basin (Coosa-Tallapoosa River Basin), with a part of the western edge of the county is located in the Middle Tennessee-Chickamauga sub-basin of the Middle Tennessee-Hiwassee basin. A very small portion of the southern edge of the county is located in the Oostanaula River sub-basin in the larger ACT River Basin. Major highways * Interstate 75 * U.S. Route 41 * U.S. Route 76 * State Route 2 * State Route 3 * State Route 3 Connector * State Route 52 * State Route 71 * State Route 201 * State Route 286 * State Route 401 (unsigned designation for I-75) Adjacent counties *Bradley County, Tennessee (north) *Murray County (east) *Gordon County (south) *Walker County (west-southwest) *Catoosa County (west-northwest) *Hamilton County, Tennessee (northwest) National protected area * Chattahoochee National Forest (part) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} Election Results 2000 census As of the 2000 Census, there were 29,385 households out of which 36.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.50% were married couples living together, 10.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 24.60% were non-families. 20.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.82 and the average family size was 3.24. In the county, the population was spread out with 27.30% under the age of 18, 10.00% from 18 to 24, 30.80% from 25 to 44, 21.50% from 45 to 64, and 10.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 33 years. For every 100 females there were 101.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 98.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $39,377, and the median income for a family was $44,652. Males had a median income of $30,122 versus $23,709 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,515. About 8.60% of families and 11.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 12.70% of those under age 18 and 11.70% of those age 65 or over. 2010 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 102,599 people, 35,180 households, and 26,090 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 39,899 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 76.6% white, 3.7% black or African American, 1.3% Asian, 0.6% American Indian, 0.1% Pacific islander, 15.0% from other races, and 2.6% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 31.6% of the population. In terms of ancestry, 12.1% were American, 11.0% were Irish, 8.4% were English, and 7.5% were German. Of the 35,180 households, 41.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.4% were married couples living together, 13.4% had a female householder with no husband present, 25.8% were non-families, and 21.4% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.89 and the average family size was 3.36. The median age was 34.0 years. The median income for a household in the county was $42,345 and the median income for a family was $48,991. Males had a median income of $34,150 versus $27,315 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,780. About 15.6% of families and 19.2% of the population were below the poverty line, including 26.7% of those under age 18 and 13.8% of those age 65 or over. Education Whitfield County Schools High Schools *Coahulla Creek High School *Northwest Whitfield High School *Southeast Whitfield High School *Whitfield County Career Academy Middle Schools *Eastbrook Middle School *New Hope Middle School *North Whitfield Middle School *Valley Point Middle School *Westside Middle School Elementary Schools *Antioch Elementary School *Beaverdale Elementary School *Cedar Ridge Elementary School *Cohutta Elementary School *Dawnville Elementary School *Dug Gap Elementary School *Eastside Elementary School *New Hope Elementary School *Pleasant Grove Elementary School *Tunnel Hill Elementary School *Valley Point Elementary School *Varnell Elementary School *Westside Elementary School Private Schools *Cedar Valley Christian Academy *Christian Heritage School *Learning Tree School Alternative Schools *Crossroads Academy *Phoenix High School Communities Cities *Dalton *Varnell Towns *Cohutta *Tunnel Hill Unincorporated communities *Rocky Face Politics See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Whitfield County, Georgia References External links *http://whitfieldga.genealogyvillage.com/ Whitfield County Genealogy & History Category:Counties of Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Whitfield County, Georgia Category:1851 establishments in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Dalton metropolitan area Category:Counties of Appalachia Category:Settlements established in 1851